The Golden Demon Fox!
by negi8820
Summary: Naruto has been beaten and almost killed now its up to me and Itachi to help him fulfill his goal of becoming Hokage! On Haitus
1. Enter Naruto Uzumaki !

**The Golden demon fox**

**No I do not own Naruto but I really wish I did cuz I have so many Idea's for it!**

**Any way on to my second and really better fanfic!**

_**Inner thoughts:**_

Also I put myself into this fic and if any of you want me to ill also include you and tell you ok!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Enter Naruto Uzumaki and Negi Uchiha!**

(My point of view)

It was cloudy and rainy and a certain young blonde boy was being watched…oh was he being watched. Lets see their were the retarded drunk villagers, the midget…er I mean kids, some dumb lavender hair white eyed girl, oh some anbu that really wont help the blonde cuz they're just a retarded as the drunks, the Third Hokage you has a magic crystal ball !, and me but I just wanna see how things play out for now. You see six years ago a demon named the kyuubi attacked the village called Konoha which is the one we are all currently in.(Except you readers even though I know you wanna be) The demon was "Killed" apparently even though most of us know that's not true because it was really sealed inside this boy by non other than the fourth Hokage! (Everyone scream yay or boooo!) anyway the drunks started to beat on the boy and started to hurt him in so many way!

(Naruto's pov)

sigh Great today's my B-day happy 6 birthday yay me….uh oh they're staring at me again better make a run for it while I still can.

(no one pov)

Hiccup ey u there Hiccup where ya go hiccup ing demon?! Screamed a drunk villager.

Please leave me alone I haven't done anything wrong! Wimpered Naruto

Are you fucking shitting me?? Screamed the villager again.

Oh your gonna get it now come on guys!

They then started to beat Naruto into a bloody pulp in a drunken fashion more so kinda doing more damage to themselves in the process

(My pov)

Well they sure are retarded looks like I better help him. Yeesh

(no pov)

Hey there! Let me take him off your hands you don't want the Hokage finding out what you've done now do you?

Yea he is right if the Hokage finds out were dead!

Don't worry Ill take him off your hands and promise not to tell!

Come on guys lets get outta here. Thanks Uchiha-sama

_**Heh were lucky they're half drunk now to perform a kawarimi and genjustu to get him outta here especially before anbu notice.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-At the Hokages office-

I land inside the Hokage tower and lay Naruto on a couch. I see Itachi and the Hokage looking at me as if they have been waiting for a while.

Good you're here and what happened to Naruto??

Concern and worry were written all over his face. Itachi…not so much.

They have attacked him yet again Hokage-sama even after all the warnings!

Hmm I see ok here is what's gonna happen…when he wakes up I want you and Uchiha Itachi to take him out of the village and train him so that he may take care of himself but before that I have another mission for you both.

What is it Hokage-sama?

This is a SS-class mission that must not be told to anybody do you accept?!

We both nodded in agreement.

There have been reports from Itachi telling me that a coup detet will soon occur from the Uchiha clan I want you to kill anyone who is apart of it here is the list look it over and then begin the mission after you will both be labeled S-class missing-nin during all this I will have Naruto prepare and have him go to a location where you will then find and take care of him when you fell he is ready bring him back to begin life as a shinobi if and only if that is what he wants! Understood!

Yes Hokage-sama! We both said

Er Hokage-sama what about us?

When Naruto returns then you will as well I will figure out a plan in that time are we now clear?

Yes Hokage-sama! and with that we moved out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that was the first chapter so please review and tell me if you also wanna be in the story Also Naruto is Six me and Itachi are 15.


	2. The Uchiha massacre

**The Golden Demon Fox!**

**I do not own Naruto but I wish I did!**

**Now on to the story!**

_**INNER THOUGHTS:**_

**Kyuubi speaking:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: The Uchiha Massacre and the beginning of an adventure!**

**-Hidden in the shadows of Konoha outside the Uchiha compound-**

I am in position. How about you?

Same now on my signal we will attack. Do you know your targets?

Of course what do you take me for **Itachi** some common genin?

Hn….ok then ready….set…**GO!**

(My Pov)

As we leave the shadows I feel a somewhat guilt at what we are about to do but hey its are job and as part of the Anbu's 1 squad we have a duty to are village no matter what we have to do to save it….and yet I can almost not go through with it.

(no Pov)

As the two warriors move they cut down the unsuspecting guards with ease making their escape all the much easier for later. They then began to drag their bodies and stuffed them in some bushes. Then they continue on with their mission.

(5-minute time skip)

Oh crap why did I have to drink so much sake? Said some unimportant guard

Err got use the bathroom…ooh look a bush I doubt anybody would notice nor care for this bush anyway.

Begins peeing in bush then stops and notices something

Ah much better hey what the fu**BOOM!**

(Another near by guard)

Shit an explosion better warn everybody of an attack!

And then the guard turns around and his head slow falls off.

Hn not today your not…or ever again for that matter…._**hmm wonder**_ _**how Itachi is fairing against the rest of the clan. Oh well hope my**_ _**Shadow clones took out the rest of the guards. Hmm good they did best take out a few more then leave while I can and take someone's Sharingan so I don't go blind now that I am gonna have the Mangekyou Sharingan along with Itachi though I should probably give him a heads up.**_

Grand Fireball Justu! Yelled an Uchiha from behind Negi

Hmph oh yea! Kenjustu: Air Cutter! Negi Screams

The force of the attack cuts through the fireball and slices the Uchiha in half and when the smoke clears he finds he is alone bleeding out in mere seconds.

Negi then appears next to Itachi. Hey Itachi about the Mangekyou Sharingan if you don't wanna go blind then I suggest you take someone else's Sharingan and fuse with them otherwise you will go blind. Also I leave the rest to you I will be waiting with the boy ok?

Whatever…I understand now move and stay out of my way.

Yea yea I am going already yeesh! And with that Negi leave the battlefield never looking back at the carnage leaving Itachi to kill everyone he knew he couldn't like his parents, but before that he visits his brother's grave while he was still smeared in blood.

Hey bro looks like I wont be seeing you for a long time huh…so can you say hi to mom and dad for me also please tell them I am very sorry. Well anyway good bye for now Obito.

With that the fallen Uchiha became a missing nin and started to head to his destination where a young blonde was waiting for him. (Even if he didn't know it, after all he had nothing better to do or that he couldn't do anything for that matter. I am talking about the blonde.)

(A/N I didn't want to describe Itachi's part of the massacre cuz I am to lazy right now and am not feeling well so yea)

(In a cabin Northwest of Konoha)

Ugh where the fuck am I? Hey where are the villagers? Oh no I am not dead am I? **Of course you aren't dead you puny human because I saved you yet again!** Who are you?** Heh heh heh haha hahahaha I am the Great and Almighty Demon lord Kyuubi!** Wait what the hell is a demon lord doing in my head and aren't you supposed to be dead?** No I am not because I cant die hence Demon you fucking retard and I was sealed in your stomach because I couldn't be killed! **Oh that makes sense I guess and I am not retarded! So where are we then?** We are in a cabin by the looks of it also we seem to be sealed in.** Should we try to escape?** No not yet I want to see who would be foolish enough to try and contain my in such a place then I will kill them and eat their flesh!** Ewww wait how are you gonna do that?** Easy you kill them then rip then apart with "your teeth"!** Wait "My Teeth"?** Umm yes I believe I fucking said that brat!!** Ewww no way how bout we just escape?** Well we cant actually since I cant do anything from here.** So were trapped?** Oh no we can go through the wall then prance around like a sissy ninny!** Yea we could wait what?!** For my sake you are retarded how on earth did I end up in one such as you?** Well I haven't gotten an education so what do you expect?** Right I forgot about that.** Well what do we do until then?** We wait you idiot!** Fine dammit!

(Several hours later)

**Hey brat wake up I think I heard someone coming!** Ok I am up! Do you know who it is?** Yes its an Uchiha from the smell of him.** Wait how can you smell him? **With my demon powers you now have enhanced senses and reflexes.** Oh ok…hey he is opening the door!

_**Dam seals really are annoying oh well if I didn't figure this out then I wouldn't be a seal master for nothing!**_ Hey kid what's up?

The door revealed the man as he opened it showing him to be 5'6 with blonde hair and blue eyes (Yes I know Uchihas don't look like this but its my fanfic!) around 15 to 16 in bloodied Anbu clothes wearing a Fox mask with the Kanji for Air fox on his left shoulder.

Hey Kid what's up? _**Is he talking to me?**_** No he is talking to the other boy that spent hours in here of course you now find out what he what!**

Nothing just been hanging for lets see hours anyway who are you and what do you want?

Who me well I am Negi Uchiha and I am gonna be your new caretaker and sensei along with my partner who should be arriving soon. We gonna train you until you can take care of yourself Naruto and if you want then when I see that you are ready then I will let you become a ninja how does that sound?

**What do you think Mr.Demon?**_** It the DEMON LORD KYUUBI DAMMIT! Not MR.DEMON and also go for it I sense there is much we can learn from him and maybe his so called partner to.**_** Ok then I will.** Ok Mister I will do it! When do we start?

Hmm now and then we will move around once my partner get here ok?

Alright lets do it!

**Hmph I like this kid already!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well how was that please review and tell me if you guys have any Ideas for me ok! Also tell me if you want me to include you in this! Also I like how Naruto figures out about the demon early in life. That way he will have more control over it later on.**


	3. Return of your neighborhood Jinchiruki

**The Golden Demon Fox!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I am willing to give all my money for the right to own it!**

**Oh sorry for not writing as much as I did on the first day even if these chapter are short they actually take a lot to write up anyway I will be writing more in a few weeks because I will not be in shall for awhile so it will be easier since I am going to have more free time.**

**Also if anyone has a question then please speak up and ask and I will answer them to the best of my abilities!**

_**Inner Thoughts: Dam Fox!**_

**Kyuubi speaking: Brat!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Return of your friendly neighborhood Junchuuriki!**

**(6-year time-skip!)**

Two young guys were walking through the forest heading back towards their village after years of training it was of course a quite trip until the younger twelve year old blonde decided to open his big mouth.

Are you serious brother I finally get to become a ninja?! Asked Naruto

Yup and I will even go with you on your first day if you want but first we have to talk to the Hokage about your inheritance.

Yeah so anyway who do you think will be on my team? Asked the blonde

Well we will see ONCE you pass and become a genin after all we aren't even sure if you are allowed to be in class since it is already late in the year.

Oh this sucks well can you at least tell me where brother went because I haven't seen him in a while and I really want to know!

Well Naruto Itachi is very busy doing important business for the Hokage and you might see him soon who knows._** I just hope he infiltrated the Akatsuki alright…..**_

_**(Flashback no Justu)**_

Negi you must know by now that there is another part to my mission. The Hokage has asked me to do a mission and it involves me infiltrating Akatsuki and monitoring them from the inside.

Wait a minute what? Why would he ask you to do that?

To protect the boy and Konoha from being destroyed. He said

Well alright but what are you going to tell Naruto after all he has grown quite fond of you now.

I am sure you can think of something Negi. Well I am leaving now so I will see you again one day…good bye my friend. _**That was the last thing Itachi said last time I saw him.**_

(End Flashback no Justu)

-And I am gonna eat like forty bowls of ramen once we are there and oh look we are back! Said Naruto

Yeah we are back thank god! _**I wonder what has changed after all these years?**_ Come on Naruto lets head off to the Hokage's office then we can settle in of?

Yes brother! Last one there is a rotten egg! Yelled the blonde who was long gone.

Sigh Kids these days thinking they can take the older generation on…….great….now I feel old. With that the Uchiha Shushined away towards the Hokage tower.

**(At the Hokage's tower)**

Ugh…ugh..dam…it…I lost again! Yelled the blonde

Yeeeesh what took you so long Naruto? I have been waiting for years here!

Hey I am not that slow! You are just faster than me because you have spent a longer time as a ninja! Yelled Naruto

Whatever ya rotten egg! Now come on we have to see the Hokage.

Oh all right. Come on then! Lets go up the wall it is faster! Yelled Naruto who was already halfway up the Hokage Tower.

Naruto wait oh who am I kidding that boy is so troublesome sheesh! Negi then chased after him

**(Inside the Hokage's office)**

There sitting on the Hokage's chair was sitting an old man who was giggling like a schoolgirl who saw someone they really like.

Ooooh thank you Jiraiya I can't wait to read this **BRAND NEW** Icha Icha Paradise **that you gave me!** Yelled the Hokage but I also cant let Kakashi find out about it or he will take it away after all who wouldn't take away the gold covered and signed book and he even engraved it on the cover! Thank you once again my pupil!

What the hell? The Hokage actually reads this crap?! Yelled Naruto who burst in through the window.

Apparently so Naruto but then time knock like I taught you otherwise it can cause problems!

Sorry brother I wont do it again. Said Naruto

Who the heck are you guys and what are you doing in my office and uninvited no less! Said an angry Hokage for interrupting him during his happy time.

Wow Hokage you really are getting old huh? You can't even remember me or the HERO of this village?

My God Negi is that really you and this is Naruto my word he looks just like him!

Yes and also we have to talk about Naruto and the fourth because Naruto found out that his Father was really Minato Namikazi and his Mother Kushina Uzumaki! Also we would like to get his inheritance and instate him in the academy this year. Can you do it?

Why yes I can but how did he find out about his Father and Mother?

Awesome oh and the Kyuubi told him. Said Negi who just shrugged it of as nothing.

He what?? He communicated with the Kyuubi! Screamed the third

Yeah I have several times why? Said Naruto

Do you guys not have a care in the world or something?! It is the Kyuubi for heaven's sake!

Oh well we found out that the Sharingan can actually control the Kyuubi so we find him very non-threatening.

Oh well that is a very interesting discovery so what about Itachi?

Oh him he is out doing some work that you gave him

Hmm I see well I would like a full report on everything that has happened in the last six years is that clear!

Dam it uh I mean yes Hokage!

Oh and here goes your keys to your brand new estate Naruto. Oh there should also be scrolls there about your family and abit of their history. Also Negi will you be moving in with him?

Yes Hokage I will be moving with him so that he will stay out of trouble!

Hmm I see well then make sure he stays on track with things and help him when you can and also you may need to train Itachi's younger brother Sasuke.

Hmm I see ok Hokage but can I ask what did you tell the elders about Naruto and me?

Oh I told them that you took Naruto as an apprentice and took him on a training trip so that he may grow strong.

No really what did you tell them?

That is exactly what I told them for unfortunately they believe Naruto to only be a weapon for the village's use. If they didn't then I could never have pulled it off!

Hmm ok well we will now leave and prepare for whatever life or you throw at us.

Bye Grandpa Hokage! Said Naruto as he and Negi jumped out the window

**(At the Uzumaki Estate)**

Well Naruto how do you like your true home?

It amazing brother! There are so many rooms to go through!

Yes there are a lot of rooms. How about you get some rest you go to the academy tomorrow Naruto.

Oh yea that is right! Ok goodnight Negi!

**Sheesh this kid is still abit to gullible…Oh well. **Goodnight Naruto. Now on to those papers dam it will be a long week!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry it actually took longer to actually finish this than I thought so yeah please review and make comments and ask questions and I will answer them so yeah thanks for reading and there will be more to the story and I will be updating allot since I will be out of school for awhile anyway please review because I still have yet to receive one review but either way I will continue it even if someone tell me they hate it beyond life! Lol**

**See you all next chapter!**


	4. Four Uchiha's? That's Impossible

**The Golden Demon Fox!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto but I really wish I did cuz then he would be totally badass!**

**Oh yea sorry I haven't written in awhile because I had surgery and couldn't move hell I was in the hospital for two weeks and then I had to make up three weeks of homework and it took me awhile but I am almost caught up!**

**Anyway People I haven't seen any reviews whatsoever does my story suck that badly or do you have nothing to say?**

**Well whatever on to the story and you'll love what I did with Naruto's eyes I mean what Kyuubi did!**

_**Inner thought: HAHA**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Four Uchiha's? That's Impossible!**

**(In the Ninja Academy-Morning)**

OK everyone settle down we have a new student arriving today! Said a man with a scar across his nose

In the middle of the year sensei but isn't that not allowed? Said a pink haired girl

While that may be true Sakura the Hokage has made an exception and has allowed this boy to enter.

Yes Iruka sensei I understand.

Now will you please come out young man and tell everyone your name?

The boy came out dressed in all black suit wearing boots with metal at the tips (A/N Like Robin's boots from teen titans and think Altair from assassin's creed but black and not as many weapons) he was 5'3 and had spiky blonde hair also he wore deep black sunglasses.

Ok he said. Good morning everyone my name is Naruto Uzumaki it is nice to meet all of you!

Right so Naruto you can pick to sit where ever you want.

Thank you Iruka sensei.

(Naruto's POV)

Well I am definitely not sitting next to that moody bitch over there. Hmm how about the quiet one with the hood yeah that seems good it will be quiet and easy to concentrate.

(No POV)

Hey I am Naruto Uzumaki what's your name?

The boy simply nodded his head and said, "My name is Shino."

Nice to meet you! Oh look a bug I better grab him.

All Shino did was raise an eyebrow and stare at Naruto trying to figure out what he would do.

There you go little buddy out the window you go.

Everyone just stared at Naruto trying to figure out what he was doing.

What I am just letting the bug out the window so it doesn't get crushed. I will just sit back down now.

You're a very interesting one Uzumaki but you didn't need to let that bug out the window because I belong's to me.

Why would you own that bug unless…

That's right I am part of the Aburame clan.

Oh I see well that's interesting could you tell me about everyone else?

Shino just nodded his head. Only important families here are Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuga (A/N I am not sure if that's how you spell hyuga or Akamichi but if it's not then someone please tell me.) otherwise it is only Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka.

I see thank you for the information it is greatly appreciated.

Shino nodded his head and said not a problem after all you are the first person to do what you did in the academy.

It was no problem after all I had no reason to kill it when it was not bothering me.

Shino nodded his head and turn to look at the front off the class.

Naruto also turned and saw almost everyone's mouths hanging right open.

What's the matter?

We made Shino talk you actually had a conversation with him! Said Iruka

Well yeah so what can't two people have a conversation?

Well yeah but it is Shino and he never talks not even to answer a question!

Oh well cool…hey look its lunchtime! Bye Iruka sensei!

**(Ninja Academy-After Lunch)**

Ok class we will be practicing Taijustu so find a sparing partner and remember no ninjustu now begin! Said Iruka

Hey! You blonde kid you're going to fight me right here and now! Said the dark raven-haired boy.

Oh yeah well who are you?

My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I demand that you fight me right now!

Eh fine I will fight you.

Naruto then slipped into and unknown Taijustu style while Sasuke slipped into his intercepting fist style. Then all of the sudden "Go Sasuke" screamed a bunch of girls who took out banners and stuff written with crazy fan girl shit. Naruto then turned around and said "What the fuck"? How dare you turn your back to me! Said Sasuke. "Fire style: Grand fireball Justu, Screamed Sasuke and then a giant fireball the size of a house came at Naruto. Naruto just smirked, then a knife pop out of his left gauntlet and he said Wind style: Air cutter Justu! His justu cut through the fireball and he was instantly on Sasuke by jumping through the cut he made in the fireball then he was punching and throwing Sasuke like he was a rag doll. Naruto then used one of his favorite signature moves, Wind style: Shadow clone justu and produced 4 clones then they kicked Sasuke up in the air and said N-ar-uto Uzu-maki Barrage! He then kicked Sasuke to the ground and Sasuke was out cold. All the girls' mouths just dropped and then "OMFG he just beat Sasuke, what the fuck is wrong with him," Screamed all the girls who just kept rambling on while Naruto just had a flashback.

**(Flashback Justu: During six-year time-skip)**

Hey Ero-senin who is that guy fighting off those ninja?

Who him oh he is Gai of the leaf but he doesn't matter so come on lets go I have to get you back to Negi so I don't have time to waste.

SHADOW LEAF DANCE! Said Gai

Whoa look at that's awesome I better copy it so I know how to do it and maybe I can make my own version of it.

Naruto lets go!

Coming Ero-senin!

Hmm I thought I heard something oh well mission is complete so I better head home.

**(End Flashback Justu)**

**(Naruto POV)**

_**Well it's a good thing I learned that Technique so that I wont have to use my better Justus and moves, and they wont learn my style if I don't use it that much. I also didn't have to show anyone my New Bloodline thanks to these sunglasses.**_

**(Flashback Justu: In the Uzumaki Estate)**

Now remember Naruto no showing off and keep your eyes hidden ok! We don't want anybody figuring out that you now have the Uchiha Bloodline understood especially since everyone will be asking questions and figure out that the Kyuubi gave you an eye transplant and remember don't tell anyone you're a Namikazi understand!

Yes brother I understand and I will remember to keep a low profile so that they will underestimate me that way it will be easier to find out everyone's strength and weaknesses and I will remember to make allies as well.

**(End Flashback Justu)**

**(No POV)**

Whoa dude nice job in beating the Uchiha down a few knots now maybe he won't act as such an asshole!

Yeah lets hope so…hey you're Kiba Inuzuka correct?

Right and your Naruto Uzumaki. Nice get up you look like a real ninja with those clothes on and it will be harder for people to spot you except maybe us.

Who is us?

Oh me and my partner, and best friend Akamaru! We can find just about anybody around here once we have his or her scent.

I see well that is an interesting ability.

Naruto how on earth did you do that? Said Iruka

Oh I learned it during my travels when I saw someone perform it except I modified it.

Ok fine but did you really have to knock out Sasuke?

Oh sorry, I did that by accident. I didn't know he was so weak, if I did I would not have used that move on him.

Well that's ok Naruto just don't do it again_** Jeez how strong is Naruto? He is acting as if that was his weakest attack!**_

Iruka sensei Naruto should be punished for hurting Sasuke like that! Said Sakura

How can he be punished Sakura? It was a sparing match of course Sasuke is supposed to be hurt otherwise he wouldn't be a ninja because a ninja's life comes with the dangers of being hurt or worse killed.

Well yeah but Naruto cheated by using a Justu!

Actually Sasuke attacked Naruto first with his Justu which by the way was overpowered enough to kill a large squad of Ninja and behind him when Naruto was not paying attention so it was in fact Sasuke who cheated, and he could have been pulled out of the academy if he had killed Naruto.

"Exactly idiot after all, I was just defending myself plus my Justu didn't even hit him so it was all Taijustu for me." Said Naruto

Whatever I am out of here. Now where did Sasuke go? Said Sakura

Nice job Naruto you even told that bitch off. Said Kiba and then went inside

Shino just nodded and went inside with Kiba

Oh yeah I just need to rest it took a lot out of me after all to use those moves. Said Naruto_** Crap I screwed up now brother is going to kill me!**_ Thought Naruto

**(Infirmary)**

Ugh where am I? Said Sasuke

You're in the infirmary Sasuke after Naruto knocked you out during the battle. Said Sakura who was sitting right next to him

What but how oh yes that's right…_**I can't believe that the new guy beat me! How could he be so strong I barely saw him move! I need to be stronger than this, stronger than him then I will be closer to killing my brother.**_ I need to get out of here.

But Sasuke you just woke up! Said Sakura

I don't care I need to find** NARUTO UZUMAKI!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well folk that is the end of the chapter How do you like that! Now I wonder what will happen next and what will Sasuke do? Will anyone find out about Naruto or will it all be kept a secret?**


	5. What's a bell test

**The Golden Demon Fox!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto but I wish I did! Then I wouldn't have to go to school!**

**Ok now here goes another chapter in the GDF series!**

_**INNER THOUGHTS: DAM IT MY DOUGHNUT!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Team 7 forms! What's a bell test?**

Well class now that you have all become ninja, I am no longer your Sensei. Instead you will all now be placed in groups of three forming a three-man cell squad! These squads are balanced out by strength. Said Iruka

Awesome! Howled Kiba

Hn. Smirked Sasuke obviously arrogant about become the top rookie of the year._** They better place me with Naruto that way he will be forced to tell me his training regimen. Then I will become stronger and be closer to killing my brother!**_

**(Flashback Justu: Three weeks after Sasuke's defeat by Naruto)**

Naruto! I demand you to tell me your training regimen! Yelled Sasuke

Um what's the word I am looking for uh NO! Said Naruto

But you have to tell me! Said Sasuke

Why should I help you? You're just an arrogant asshole! So tell me why I should and maybe I will think about it.

I need to become stronger so that I can kill my brother! Said Sasuke

Who is your brother and what made you hate him so much that you need to kill him?

My brother Itachi Uchiha killed my entire clan all for the sake of power! He left me alive so that I can become strong enough to kill him.

I see. Said Naruto

Then will you help me become stronger? Asked Sasuke (A/N Egad Sasuke asked for help!)

No. Said Naruto simply

What why not! I just gave you a reason why you should help me! Roared Sasuke enraged

Because I don't want too simple as that duh! Said Naruto

Why you, rawh! Said Sasuke attempting to punch Naruto

Heh you think you can touch me at that level! Said Naruto mocking Sasuke

Naruto then got behind Sasuke grabbed his arm put it behind him then pushed Sasuke to the ground and sat on top of him (Like Kakashi did during the first bell test!) You're out of your league Sasuke! Said Naruto

Dam it! Said Sasuke

Well I am out of here oh and by the way I am a Shadow clone. –Poof-

Shit how can he be that strong!

**(End Flashback Justu)**

_**Not that great now are you Naruto! After all you came out dead last! Thought Sasuke**_

Well the teams are…**(Five minute time-skip)** and team 7 who are lead by Kakashi Hatake will be Sasuke Uchiha, _**(Finally I can get my dam Team I just hope they don't slow me down)**_ Sakura Haruno, _**(All right, now that's the power of true love!) **_and Naruto Uzumaki. _**(Oh fuck me, why did I get stuck with them!**_

Iruka Sensei why are Sasuke and me with Naruto? Didn't he do great? So he should be in a different squad right? Asked Sakura

While that maybe true Sakura, the Hokage has specifically asked that Sasuke and Naruto be put together and they needed an extra to even it out so they put the best girl in the group as well. Which so happens to be you. Plus Naruto only came out as dead last because he came in late during the year.

_**(What! So he is still better than me! Fuck you all!) **_Thought Sasuke

Why would the Hokage ask them to be put together?

I am not sure why but we can't do anything about it now so let us see how well you all do with your new Jounin sensei's and good luck to you all!

With that Iruka left and Jounin sensei's started to form in to take their new students. **(4-hour time-skip)**

Jeez where is this guy! If he doesn't get here soon I am leaving_**. (Not that I mind of course because now I can be with my Sasuke even if it has to be here and even if Naruto is here but then again he is sleeping so maybe now is the time to make my move!)**_ Hey Sasuke do you want to leave and get something to eat? Asked Sakura

No. Said Sasuke

Ok then maybe another time then?

No. Said Sasuke

Ok. Moped Sakura

Ouch burned! Laughed Naruto

Oh just shut up will you! Go back to sleeping or something! Yelled Sakura

Whatever are new sensei is here. So pipe down now Sakura!

What are you talking about? Asked Sakura

Hey! Sorry I am late but there was a black cat and I didn't want any bad luck so I had to

Oh shut it, can we just go now? Said Naruto

Right and my first impression of you guy are that I dislike you now meet me up on the roof. Said Kakashi who then Shushined out of there and onto the roof

Well see you guys up there. Said Naruto _**(Good thing I copied his technique now it will be easier getting up there)**_

Wait Naruto where are you going? Dam it did he just do what I think he did Sasuke?

Yes Sakura, Naruto did just Shushin out of here, now lets go or we will be late _**(Dam him! How did he do a Jounin level technique? Just what is Naruto?)**_

**(Rooftop of the Academy)**

Now I can read my book while I wait for those kids. Said Kakashi

Well now I didn't know Kakashi sensei was such a pervert! Said Naruto

_**(What the, how did he get behind me so fast and without me even noticing him either?) **_Oh hey Naruto, well now that was fast for a kid like you.

Heh you underestimate me Kakashi sensei and please don't act like you knew I was there otherwise you would insult me and that wouldn't be nice now would it Sharingan Kakashi? Said Naruto

Just who are you kid? Asked Kakashi

Why I am just Naruto Uzumaki and I plan to be the next Hokage! Said Naruto

Well Naruto you just might have a shot at that yet. Said Kakashi

There you guys are! Well at least you were really on the roof and not someplace else. Said Sakura

Also Naruto when did you learn to Shushin? Asked Sakura at this point Sasuke and Kakashi's ears perked up

Well I learned it officially when Kakashi used it otherwise my brother has been using t but never let me learn it so I just watched Kakashi do it and that's where I learned it. Said Naruto

You shouldn't be able to have learned it yet though because it is a Jounin level technique so it's impossible to have learned it that fast! Said Sakura

Well obviously I just proved you wrong so let's drop it and continue on because I have other places to be. Said Naruto

Right anyway let's do some introductions. Said Kakashi

Well what do you want to know? Asked Sakura

How about… Your likes, Dislikes, Dreams for the future, Hobbies, Stuff like that.

Well how about you give us an example? Asked Naruto

Oh well ok then my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future? Hmm well, I have lots of hobbies.

So all we learned…is his name? Said Sakura

Now it's your turn, from the right. Said Kakashi

Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen, and creating, and learning new justu. What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the cup ramen to cook and stuck up people like Sasuke. My dream is to surpass the Hokage and become the best Hokage ever! Then have all the villagers acknowledge my existence. Hobbies are pranks and learning Justus! Said Naruto

Ok now you there, emo boy. Said Kakashi

Ok my name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are tons of things I dislike such as this pink haired bitch and blonde here but I really don't like anything. I don't want to use the word "dream" but I have an ambition, which is the resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man.

_**(How can he think I am a bitch when I love him so much? It's all Naruto's fault for getting in the way of my love! Well at least Sasuke can be so cool to!) Thought Sakura**_

_**(What a prick!) Thought Naruto**_

_**(Well that's not surprising.)**_ Ok Pinky your up!

First off don't call me Pinky; Second I am not a bitch! Ok now my name is Sakura Haruno, the thing I like is, and well the person I like is, um should I say my dream for the future? OH MY! The thing I dislike is NARUTO! My hobby is_** (Sheesh girls are more interested in love than ninjustu now.) thought Kakashi **_and that's all there is. Said Sakura

OK! That's enough of that. We will start our duties tomorrow. Said Kakashi

Understood can I go now? Asked Naruto

Not yet Naruto first I have to tell you what the four of us are going to do together. We are doing survival training. Said Kakashi

I've already had enough training. Said Naruto

Not this kind Naruto. We are going to have a bell test. Said Kakashi


	6. Kakashi's Defeat

**The Golden Demon Fox**

**Disclaimer: Nope I do not own Naruto but I will have him if you don't want them. Also no homo when I say I will have him!**

**Any way here is another chapter. Also if any of you could help me with the fight scenes it would greatly be appreciated**

_**INNER THOUGHTS: Yay I kicked your ass!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Kakashi's Defeat, by a twelve year old!**

**(Flash back justu: Yesterday)**

Now remember to meet me at training ground number 7 at 7 a.m. sharp! Understand me? Said Kakashi

Yes Kakashi Sensei can we go now? Asked Naruto

Yes but Naruto I want you to stay behind because I need to talk to you. Said Kakashi

Yes Kakashi Sensei. Said Naruto

Then both Sasuke and Sakura leaving Naruto and Kakashi alone. Then Kakashi began to talk to Naruto. "Now Naruto how did you really learn to Shushin? Also how did you sneak up on me? Why are you also everything that your profile says you aren't?"

Well first off I really did just learn it now, second because I am extremely lucky, third I don't know what you're talking about. Said Naruto

That is impossible to have learned that move just now. Also no amount of luck could have let you sneak up on me like that. I am an elite Jounin and you are just a genin fresh out of the academy so both of those things are impossible! Lastly you do know but you aren't going to tell me are? Said Kakashi

No I am not going to tell you but if you want info then ask the old man. Said Naruto

Fine then you could go now. Said Kakashi

I know and by the way I could have left at anytime but decided to let you talk to me, as I am really a shadow clone. Said the Naruto clone

Wait what? Dam it! No kid is this good! I didn't even notice it was a clone. Said a shocked Kakashi

Then poof went the clone, which dispersed into a bunch of smoke and relayed the info to the real Naruto who was relaxing at home the entire time.

Ha that was just too easy and he didn't even notice; now that just means I am too good! Laughed Naruto in his head.

Hey Naruto time for your daily ass kickin..Uh I mean training! Yelled Negi from down stairs

Crap Negi is home! Screamed Naruto in his head

Don't you have paper work to fill out? Said Naruto as he left the house towards the training grounds with Negi

Yeah well do have to keep in shape so this little warm up will get my adrenaline pumping for my training later. Said Negi

**(End Flashback)**

Dam how do I get my self into these types of positions? Thought Naruto as he found himself tied to a tree and watching Negi eat lunch in front of him

Now Naruto what have we learned about arrogance? Said Negi

Not to be arrogant otherwise it can cause you your life. Said Naruto

Correct and it could also cost the lives of your teammates. Your on a squad now Naruto so you are going to have to watch over them and lead them through the hard times since you have the most experience with what is out there. Now I am going to untie you ok then we will go get you some ramen ok? Said Negi

You just want to get out of more paper work don't you? Asked Naruto

Do you want Ramen or not? Questioned Negi

YES!!!! Screamed Naruto

Good now lets go. Negi then untied Naruto and they left for some ramen.

Also about your test tomorrow your sensei will be Kakashi right? Said Negi

Yeah? So what about it? Asked Naruto

I would advise you eat and remember to work with the others otherwise you will probably fail. Said Negi in a serious tone

Upon hearing this Naruto took his brothers advice to heart

Also rest up more because Kakashi will definitely be late by like three hours or so. Said Negi

Yes brother. Said Naruto

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(The Next Morning at 10:12 a.m.)**

Sakura was waiting with Sasuke for Naruto and Kakashi at their training ground and was pacing all over. Sasuke didn't really care about them or not he was just pissed that they were cutting up his training time so he decided to sleep in a tree.

Where are Naruto and Kakashi~Sensei?

Right here Sakura. Said Naruto as he was slowly walking up to her and Sasuke who woke up after noticing Naruto's presence.

Finally but where is Sensei? Asked Sakura

He is just getting here as well. Also don't even think of an excuse Kakashi~Sensei. Said Naruto

Fine any way I hope you all came prepared because we are no going to have a bell test! Your objective is to grab a bell from me if you don't you will be sent back to the academy. Kakashi then held up two bells. I recommend that you come at me with the intention to kill otherwise you will fail. Said Kakashi

Sasuke then drew a kunai and threw it at Kakashi then he ran state at him and attempted to punch him. Unfortunately he ended up in the same position as he did during his fight with Naruto. Now Sasuke I haven't even said to begin yet. (A/N Sasuke is not weak he is just under a lot of pressure because of his loss to Naruto and now he finds out he might fail this test so he is acting irrational he is by no means weak also this is not a Sakura or Sasuke bashing fic you just need to wait for them to get an attitude change.)

Ok now begin! Yelled Kakashi who then disappeared out of the way

Everyone then split up and found their own hiding spots. Well they did well with hiding but not good enough except for Naruto; I can't seem to find him anywhere. Thought Kakashi

Wind Style: Wind Tunnel Justu! Yelled Naruto

What the heck agh! Yelled Kakashi

Well that was easy kakashi~Sensei. Said Naruto as he held two bells in his hand while the Shadow clone in front of Kakashi dissapeared

Whoa was all they thought when Sakura and Sasuke came out of hiding. Naruto then threw the bells at them, which they caught. What are these for Naruto? Asked Sakura while Naruto helped pulled Kakashi out

Well I just thought you guys should have them since you didn't do anything might as well let you get something since just beating Kakashi with two moves was good enough for me. Said Naruto

At this point Sasuke was furious that Naruto could beat Kakashi with just one move. Hn was all he did as a response.

All right you all pass if and only if you can tell me the meaning of this test was and Naruto since you got the bells you can't help them answer! Said Kakashi

Fine fair enough Sensei. Was all Naruto said

The meaning of the test? Asked Sakura then realization hit her like a brick

Mean while Sasuke was having trouble thinking about the answer. Though he did eventually find out the answer.

The answer is Teamwork. Why do you think you were put into squads of three? The only person to realize this was Naruto who even though he didn't show teamwork at first he did later on after he gave you both those bells. I am glad to pronounce you all as team members of Team 7 or in my terms Team Kakashi. We begin our duties tomorrow now if you would excuse me I have to hand in my report. Said Kakashi who then Shushined away

Both Sasuke and Naruto smirked while Sakura was cheering they then all departed to get something to eat while Naruto went home to brag to his brother.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(At the Hokage Tower in the Jounin room)**

Team 1…Failed

Team 2…Failed

Team 3…Failed

Team 4…Failed

Team 5…Failed

Team 6…Failed

Team 7…Passed

Everyone gasped at this since no one had ever passed Kakashi's test

How did they pass Kakashi? Asked the Sandaime

Naruto used a Wind style Justu along with the Shadow clone Justu and took away the bells. He then gave them to his teammates and taught them about teamwork. It took him 2 minutes to beat me. Said Kakashi with his head down

Everyone stared at the masked ninja with shock and awe. While in the Shadows a certain Uchiha was smiling know that his little brother had done a great feat and it was all thanks to him and Itachi.

Team 8…Passed

Team 9…Failed

Team 10…Passed

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well sorry for such a long time to update and for such a crappy fight cuz I had to do homework you know school and I had surgery and stuff so ive been in a lot of pain. Any I will try to update more and have way better fights than that its just that I had to update fast so sorry.**


End file.
